Star's Story
by Ice.the.Queen
Summary: Star writes down all that has happened to her. A message at the end becomes very clear to her.


Discaimer: I own nothing but my own character Star. Everything else belongs to the creator of the X-men.  
  
Authors note: This is my first stab at a X-men type story. Enjoy! And I do love Reviews!  
  
~Star's Story~  
  
Her violet eyes looked out across the calm coolness of the lake stretched out infront of her. Such a cold place to be this time of year. Out by the lake in the middle of November. The water was deep and had not yet frozen, but it was still like ice would be. Star pulled her collar up against the cold, and rubbed her numbing hands together.  
  
'I must write this,' She thought franticly as she picked up her pen again hoping that the ink had not yet frozen.  
  
'I don't know how much longer I will be able to live free like this,' she thought as she wrote it down.  
  
'I am a mutant. I have hurt people in the past, people I had loved, but when shown my real side they shunned me. Turned away their heart and let me become cold and filled with anger... I need release, a place to be myself. That's why I come here. To erase my mind. My strength is only in my body, and I fear not in my heart. I love only those who have turned away from me.   
  
'My parents died when I was really young. My house was destroyed after I found out. I wasn't sure how it had happened. My friend's older brother was arrested that night. I was only five but I had the power then. The power to burn, the power to destroy. I burned my house down that night out of anger,' she stopped writing for a moment to releive her cramped hands.   
  
She looked out again at the lake, looking across at the bare trees, their beautiful leaves at their feet. The sun was high in the sky, but she felt no warmth from it. Just a feeling of loneliness. Star supposed she was used to it by now. All the homes, all the parents... She continued to write.  
  
'When I was seven I realized that I had a strength more then that of even my uncle, who was a big man. I also found something weird. My hands would give off sparkles when I was angry. Sparkles that burnt what ever they touched. I began wearing gloves at school, but it only gave the kids more to make fun of.   
  
'The month before I turned eight, my current guardians, my loving aunt and uncle were killed in a train accident. I was devastated. I had nowhere to go. No one to take me in. They put me into a foster care home. It was hell for me. I know that now. Watching every week when someone would take a kid. I was taken once. They hated me. They only wanted me to work for them. I was about ten at the time, but I remember it so well.  
  
'When I was 14, I beat a kid up from my school. He was seventeen. He was way bigger then I at the time. But I beat him up. I really beat him up. I took my gloves off and burned his face. I couldn't help it. I was mad. I was furious. I was filled with hatred. Hatred that nearly killed me.  
  
Star pulled her collar up against the wind again. She looked up at the sky. The sun was covered by clouds now.   
  
'Just like my heart is,' she thought. A single tear made it's way down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly and started to write again.  
  
'Maybe now I realize what it all lead up to. I was sent to a home for girls. Not just any girls, it was a home for troubled girls. They sent me there and wouldn't let me near the other girls. One girl tried to befriend me, but she was told by the head mistress that she wasn't to go near me. I was heart broken.   
  
'One night I got out. Ran away. I couldn't take that place anymore. No one was aloud near me. I was alone. If I ran away, who would care? I spent months out on my own, I robbed people when they weren't looking, I felt bad, but I only took enough to get food. I slept out under the stars most nights, but if it was raining, I found a place with cover. More often then not, it was a big garbage bin.  
  
'New York in the summer is ok if you don't have a home, but when it stared getting colder, well, I was having trouble keeping warm.   
  
'But one night my luck changed. I heard someone yelling, I thought they might take pity on a poor girl out in the cold. When I got close to the yelling I stopped dead. There were three people standing near a bench. There was a person sleeping on the bench. At least I thought he was sleeping. The three people didn't hear me so I watched them. There were two girls and a guy. One of the girls had short black hair, and a long yellow jacket. The other, long brown hair, with a white streak near her eye. The guy had reddish hair, and I thought I saw a ponytail. I couldn't see any of their faces, but I knew they were mutants. They called themselves the X-Men.   
  
'I was just standing near them, watching them when someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to look back and see, but I couldn't see anything. I heard a low voice growl, 'What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at home with your mommy?' it asked. I was so filled with rage at the mention of my mother that I turned around and grabbed him by the head. I saw then that he was an X-man as well. I could see his hands. This was the Wolverine that every on was talking about. They kept saying you didn't want to mess with him. I pulled as hard as I could, I knew he was wearing a mask. I yelled at him to let me go. I called him a mutant. I said a lot of things that night that I shouldn't have and I'm surprised Wolverine forgave me. When I knew I couldn't pull his mask off, I took one of my gloves off and touched a part of his face not covered in the mask. He dropped me and I started to crawl. But the three other mutants heard his scream of rage and turned quickly to see what was wrong. All they saw was Wolverine holding his face, that seconds later would be healed, and me crawling away. The last thing I saw that night was the girl in the yellow jacket point at me. I saw colour, then black.  
  
Star looked at her words. Her tears staining the paper. She wanted to stop writing, but she knew that she had to write it all down. She put the paper and pen down and stood up. She walked around the lake once, looking at all the trees, she saw some animals running for cover, some squirrels gathering nuts for the winter. Her hands in her pockets, she walked back to her paper.  
  
'That last part is always the hardest to say,' she thought. She looked at the paper again and started to write.  
  
'I awoke in a silver coloured room. I was cold. The room wasn't filled with much warmth. It's cold coloured walls only made it seem colder. I heard someone to the left of me move. I turned my head to see a woman dressed in doctor's robes, with dark brown hair and glasses. 'Dr. Jean Gray!' I thought happily, finally someone to help me out of here. I opened my mouth to try and speak, but only a squeak came out. Jean Gray heard me and looked up. She looked happy enough that I was awake, but I could see sadness behind her smile.  
'You're Dr. Jean Gray aren't you?' I asked sitting up. She nodded. 'Do you know what I'm doing here?' I asked. She looked at me, almost hesitant to answer.   
  
'Her answer startled me. She told me I was a mutant, and I was there so that she and the Professor could find out how powerful I was. I reached for my dagger, but found that it had been taken away. 'What did you do with my dirk, and my sword?' I asked her. She told me my dagger was safe, but there wasn't a sword when they brought me in.  
  
'I spent the next few days in the same room, Jean Gray bringing me food. I met the professor as well. He seemed happy to see my progression, and they soon let me out of the room to discover what lay beyond the cold walls they had caged me in.  
  
"Star, are you out here?" a voice called from her left. She looked over and saw a familiar yellow jacket coming towards me.   
  
"I'll be there in a minute, I just want to finish this," she yelled back. The girl nodded, and stood where she was. Star looked across the lake before she wrote her last paragraph.  
  
'There is life after tragedy. There is friendship after a fight. The manor was beautiful. But I soon found that it wasn't a manor, it was a school. The professor took me on as a student, and I had a home for once. People around me that cared about me. Wolverine forgave me, and I forgave Jubilee, for what happened that night. I was her that used her powers to stop me. Being a mutant doesn't mean that you have to forget who you are. I am Jolie Jacobs. My name is Star. I am a member of the X-men team. And finding out was the best thing in my life.'  
  
  
© Haruko Blue 


End file.
